Reborn
by Sincerelyreeny
Summary: After the battle ends Kagome ends up in Konoha. There she starts her new life. Eventually they learn of what she could do. What would happen when the other villages learn of her power? This is my first story. I obviously have no rights to Naruto or Inuyasha.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Kagome Higurashi

The final battle was over. We managed to kill Naraku. We all huddled together and said our possible farewells before I made the final wish on the Shikon no Tama. I was desperately hoped that I would be able to stay with Inuyasha and the gang but it wasn't meant to be.

I don't know how long I was in this Void. Just pure darkness as far I could see. There was nothing to entertain me with. I kept thinking of all the things I still wanted to do. I eventually wanted to finish school. Maybe get into a university and get in degree in history. I always wanted to be an archeologist. Being in the feudal era really helped me figure out what I want to do with my life. Living in such rich history and seeing these things that I managed to read in textbooks.

My poor mother. Every time I thought about her this horrible pain would start from my heart and go throughout my body. Curled up in a fetal position and sob away the pain I had inflicted in her. She never asked for this to happen to her daughter. She always supported my decisions every time with stride. I always thought about how she probably wished she had a normal daughter with normal grades, drama and friends. Who would've eventually went off to university. She would never know what had happen to her own daughter. Hopefully she would find the letters I left for her, souta and gramps.

Inuyasha. My first crush. Eventually I knew it was just a school girl crush I had on him. Just one day I didn't see him the same anymore. I saw him more of an older brother. We both talked it out and agreed that we have is more of brother-sister relationship. It helped to concentrate on the final battle. He agreed to help take care of shippo if I didn't come back. Miroku and sango had each other. I wasn't really worried about them. They would eventually get married and support each other.

I don't know how much time has passed. There's no way to tell. Eventually I just ended up sleeping all the time. I ran out of things to think about. I couldn't dwell on these thoughts much since I couldn't do anything about. I wonder if I died. It didn't felt like I died. I was just at peace. If I really died then was this heaven was like? I really thought it would be more than this void.

_ Kagome_

_ Kagome _

Frantically looking around trying to figure out who is calling my name but no matter how much i squint I can't see past my own hands.

_Kagome _

"Who's there?!"

Y_ou are not done yet._

"What do you mean I'm not done yet?! Who are you?! Where am I?! I'm so alone!"

Next thing I knew there was a bright light forcing my eyes to close.

The next I open my eyes I knew I wasn't in the feudal era or back home in my own time.

My next adventure starts.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Kagome

After that blinding light forced my eyes closed, I finally opened them and I saw the blue sky and the green leaves of the tree. I didn't recognize these trees. They were bigger than the ones I knew in the feudal era and back home.

My gut dropped. I managed to get up and check my self and my surroundings. I was still wearing my outfit from the last battle. There were no dirt stains or any rips in my clothes. It looked brand new. I looked around to see if there was anything that came with me. I had nothing with me.

It wouldn't be the first time that this has happened to me. As I looked around I didn't recognized the landscape. I was alone. Not even a bird chirping or anything. It was complete silence.

Complete silence?

That's when I realized something was off. Even I knew that there must be something in the vicinity. Even when I'm supposed to be alone I should still be able to hear nature around me. I should be able to hear the animals of the forest moving along their day. When it's silent like this there must be a predator in the area.

I look at the trees near me to see if I could climb them up. Realizing that this feat would be near impossible due to how tall the tree was. Having Inuyasha here would be nice but since he's not I had to do this on my own. Looking around I saw there was an opening in one the trees near me. It was a tight squeeze. Maybe a child could fit in here fine but someone for me it near impossible if weren't for the fact I was smaller in stature.

How long I was in there i don't know, having my knees up chest hoping for the best. Hoping that being here would help mask my scent from what ever was coming. Not long after I exhaled I saw sandals in front of the tree I was hiding in. I didn't dare to move an inch.

I don't know if this person was friendly or not. I especially can't tell by just looking at feet alone. I decided to push out a bit of power to see this person aura if I could trust them or not. One of the main things I felt was his sadness that seemed embed in him. I have never felt this much sorrow not since I was in the void dealing with my own. Passing his sorrow I manage to find what I was looking for. Making up my mind on deciding to come out and see if he could help me.

Not realizing my surroundings when I finally looked up I saw face so covered that only one dark grey eye was visible and his spiky silver hair while the other eye was covered with a cloth and weird symbol on it. It was such a surprise that I forgot to breath and ended up coughing harshly. Soon enough I manage to get my bearings together and crawl out of the small hole I came from.

When I came out he moved from a squatting position into a defensive stance with one of his hands gripping a star shaped weapon.

"Who are you and why are you in the outskirts of Konoha?" he demanded.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and I don't know how I got here. I'm not from around here." I explained.

What seemed like the stare down of a life time. With my blue eyes locking on to his grey eye. It seemed for what ever he was searching for he found it. He put away the star shaped weapon he had into one of his pockets. He did some hand signs and there was a cloud of smoke and a pug came out with some vest on and a cloth around his ahead with a weird symbol on it.

"You called me?"

The pug freaking talked and I backed away pointing at him.

"Why does he talk?! How can a dog talk?!" I yelled.

"My name is Pakkun lady. Wanna touch my paws they are soft."

"Pakkun enough. Smell her and tell me where she is from."

The dog named pakkun came near me and took a couple of sniffs of me before turning back to the guy.

"Boss she isn't from around here. She doesn't have a distinct smell to her it seems like she just popped up out of nowhere. Though she does have a unique smell."

"What do you mean by unique smell?"

"She has this pure smell to her. She smells like power, Boss"

When he said that he looked at me while I looked at him liked a deer in headlights.

" I told you I'm not from around here. I don't know where I am at."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome

Before I knew what happened I sitting down with my hands tied up behind my back. There was even more people surrounding me wearing animal masks. The silver hair guy was talking to one of the animal mask people. The only thing I saw was that their heads were nodding to each other. It seemed that they came to some agreement and before I finished blinking they all seemed to disappear before my eyes.

I expanded my aura to see if they completely left and I detected that they were in the surrounding trees hiding. Looking up to see if I could see them but it seemed it was pointless because I couldn't spot a single one. While I was trying to look for one the animal people the silver hair guy seemed to notice what I was doing and slowly squinted his only eye at me.

"You could sense them?" He asked.

" Yeah I guess," responding back with a questioning gaze.

He seemed to look at me for a little. Something seemed to make him snap out of it and walk towards me. He slowly bend down and picked me up like I was nothing but air to him.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?!"

"Back to my village so the hokage could decide what to do with you."

Hokage? What's a hokage? From what I could guess it's probably his leader. I don't know how to explain myself when even I don't know what had happen to me. I don't want them to think I was a crazy, dangerous person. I just want to live a simple life. I just want to live for myself for once.

He put me over his shoulders like a potato sack and jumped up to the nearest tree and jumped branch from branch. It reminded me of Inuyasha and how he would do the something expect I would be on his back not like this. The forest floor seemed to blend in together on how fast we were going. I looked up and saw that there was an animal mask person following closed behind. I shifted to the sides and saw that there was more. It seemed that they have us surrounded.

Being held like a potato sack wasn't great. My stomach started to get queasy.

"I'm going to throw up if you don't fix me," I told the silver hair man.

"Just hold on for a little we are almost there."

Soon enough we passed a gate and jumped onto the roof of buildings. I didn't really get a good look on how this village looks like. I spread my aura and there was demonic presence in this village. It felt like a kitsune who seemed to be in terrible pain and anger. I was surprised he was like this. Usually kitsunes are playful and full of trickery. For one to be like I wonder if this suppose leader know what he is doing to this poor demon. When I could I would try to look for him.

Before I knew it I was in a room with some old guy smoking on a pipe. He blew out the smoke and spoke to the silver hair guy.

"Who have you brought me?"

"I've brought an unknown personnel who I found on my way back from a mission. There was bright pink light on my way and I went after it to see what it was. When I got there she was already on the forest floor asleep. I stood watch to see what she would do. She only hid in a hole under one of the trees."

This guy was watching me the whole time?! Annoyed with that fact but I could only blame myself for not checking my surroundings before hand.

"What is your name and what village do you come from?" the old man said.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and I come from a village called Edo."

"I've never heard a village called Edo, where is it?" the old man replied.

"Yeah it's not from around here. I'm not from around here." I replied.

The old man eyes squinted with a questioning gaze as he looked me up and down. His eyes held a questioning gaze as he looked at my green school uniform. He probably hasn't looked at one like this before.

"Explain," he said as he put his pipe down.

Moving my shoulders trying to alleviate some of the discomfort from having my hands tied behind my back. I went on to explain everything from the beginning when I was 15 all the way till now.

"And that's when I woke up and I was here. I don't know why I'm here. Something told me I was needed here and here I am."

The old man let out a sigh as it seemed he had even more responsibility put on him.

"Until we could get one of our people to look at you, welcome to the konoha. I will have anbu keep surveillance on you until you are deemed trustworthy. I'll have kakashi here as your mentor and to test your abilities. You'll have to stay with him until we could find an apartment for yourself."

The guy next to me tensed up after he heard the last part.

"Sandaime with all due respect I already have Team 7 to deal with. Shouldn't she go with someone else?"

"Kakashi this is an order."

This kakashi guy seemed to sigh in defeat. He turned to look at me and went behind me to loosen up the hand ties behind my back. Rubbing my wrists where the ropes were to bring back some circulation.

"Huh your name is Kakashi nice to meet you" as I looked up to him.

"Follow me'' was he said.

Not a big talker I guess. Wouldn't be my first time meeting a person like this. In a way he kind of reminds me of Sesshomaru. I followed him out the room. Looking around it seemed it was circular building. I could hear kids laughing from one of the open windows. As we went down stairs there was more people who dressed up like him. I would see different people ranging from small kids to adults formed in groups. As we passed by they seemed to stop what they were doing and stepped aside to give kakashi a wide space for him to walk by. They all seemed to focus on me who was following right behind him. As they gave me a curious gaze trying to figure out who the person following kakashi was I gave one right back trying to figure out why they were wearing such outfits.

When we came out of the building I gave a stop to let my eyes focus. There is so many people that I could see. There were kids playing in the streets, people getting their errands done. There was food stands with moms trying to get food for the day. People in the restaurants enjoying what looks like dango and tea. But when I played closed attention I would see people dressed like Kakashi in the mix with these people. When I looked up I would see people jumping roof to roof like what Kakashi did. There even seemed to be people with dogs that looked like it was on steroids.

"Hurry up and follow me. Don't get distracted and lose yourself. We are going to my apartment first." he said while pulling out a book called Icha Icha maneuvers his way through the crowd of people. Not once did he bumped into any thing along the way. I followed closely behind him trying to memorize everything. Eventually I gave up doing that since I know I would probably get lost a couple time before I know my way around.

We eventually came to a building that looks like they were apartments but more of a high class level. There was guy at the reception desk.

"Welcome back Kakashi, who is this person behind you?" the guy said.

" This is Kagome and she will be living with me. Add her to list to permit her entrance to the building."

"Okay, sir. Just need her to smear her blood on the scroll and from then on she could enter the building freely" as he brought out a scroll from under the desk.

Kakashi got a hold of my hand and with a star shaped weapon using only the tip did he poked me on my finger. Blood came out and he put my finger over the scroll and smeared my blood under what looks like to be his name.

"Ow! Next time you can just ask me then just doing things on your own you know!" As I got my hand back and sucked my finger where the blood was coming out from. There was no need to heal a peak so small. He just looked at me and it seemed that he didn't care. He turned and headed to the stairs. I looked at the reception guy who seemed more occupied with something else. I turned away from him and hurriedly went after to kakashi.

We only went up four flights of stair and went down a hallway. We stopped at what seems to be the entrance to kakashi's apartment. He did some weird hand signs and turned the door knob open when he was done. As we entered I took notice of his apartment. There wasn't a lot things inside. It only held the bare essentials. There was couch, two book shelves packed with books and scrolls, some gear of his I couldn't recognized hanging on the walls. On one of the walls there was multiple dog beds of varying was a table for four what seemed to be his kitchen. I didn't see any personal mementos or pictures at all.

"There's a room for you down the hall to the right. Across from that door is my room. The bathroom is the door before your room. The kitchen has no food right now. We are going to get some food while we get other things for you. Go check out the room and see if you are going to need anything. I'm going to shower and once I'm done we'll go out and get your things.'' he sighed the last part as he walked down the hallway to his own room.

I just stare down where he went when I decided to move towards the room I was going to stay in. When I opened the door there was only a bed, a dresser and a bed stand next with a lamp. At least the bed was made up. So I don't have to worry as much on that end. I sat down on the bed and wonder what am I suppose to do here. I don't recognize anything about this place at all. I don't know how long I'm going to stay here.

At least they seem to be speak Japanese and I could understand them perfectly. It could've been a lot worse where we can't understand each other. That would've been horrible. As I sat there thinking, the door creaked open a little and the pug name pakkun came into the room.

"Yo pretty lady want to touch my paws they are super soft," as he sat there and looked at me.

I stared at him as he spoke to me. I didn't know how to properly asses this. I've never encounter anything like this before.

"How can you talk?" as I questioned him.

"I talk because I use chakra in order to talk."

"What's chakra?"

"Pretty lady chakra is what keeps everyone alive it's what help us do certain jutsu's if you trained enough.'' he replied.

I have heard of chakra back home but it more of a spiritual thing compared to here. It couldn't really manifest like this back home.

" Does other animals talk as well?"

"Not every animal could do it. I'm just one of the special few that could do it. Pretty lady want to touch my paw I guarantee you that it's soft."

I bent down to his level and he hold his paw out and I grabbed hold onto it. It really was soft. One of the softest things I have ever touched. It seemed like we were there for a while before kakashi came into the room demanding we leave.

"So what are we doing first?" I asked.

" We are going to get your essentials first. I have a feeling we are going to do multiple trips."

I followed him to a store that seemed a bit girlish to his taste. As we entered he went straight to the couch and sat down.

He pulled out his book and said to me, " Get what ever you want, money is no of consequence. I don't care what you get", as he turned a page his book.

I looked for one of the workers to help me out. To be honest I kind of went crazy with the clothes. Then again I literally came with nothing. Two hours later I had bags of clothes that we couldn't possibly carry altogether. He was right we are going to need a couple of trips to put everything back. Thank god that one of the workers helped us with carrying everything back. I think they were just glad that they pretty much got their sales for the month or so.

The sun was going to set soon as we came back out from the apartment this time for food. I just followed right behind and try to memorize the way to get to the stands. I don't know when I'm going to be myself so I have to learn how to get things on my own. Before even that I have to get a job so I can save money to have my own apartment and buy my own things.

As we got the food in silence. It didn't seem he wanted to talk at all. Even the people who we visited at the food stands seem to understand him and just got his food ready and he just paid what was due. Though they were curious to know who I was we weren't at any stand long enough for any conversation to happen.

We got back to his apartment and he started to cook. He cooked some rice with chicken curry. As he finished he set up the table and set the food down. I ate in silence and looked down at the food. When I looked up his plate was already cleaned off of any food that was there a moment ago. I didn't even see him eating any of it. I don't really know how he looks like with the mask covering his face. The only thing I saw was his one dark grey eye that depict no emotions. He stand up and cleaned his dishes.

As he left he said, " tomorrow I'm going to see what you can do since you said you can use the bow. Going to see how proficient you are in it and introduce you to some people."

I got up and cleaned my dishes when I was done and headed to my room. I got ready for bed. As I lay down I wonder what type of future would I have here. I just want to have a normal life.


End file.
